


Weit Weg

by teacupsandtime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Deception, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandtime/pseuds/teacupsandtime
Summary: After years on the run, Hannibal and Will are forced suddenly to uproot their lives. In order to keep them safe, Hannibal makes some drastic decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ganz nah, so weit weg von hier_

_So nah, weit, weit weg von dir_

_Ganz nah, so weit weg sind wir_

_So nah, weit, weit weg von mir_

_Very close, so far away from here _

_So close, far, far away from you _

_Very close, so far away are we _

_So close, far, far away from me_

The mid-morning sun was warm on his shoulders as he continued his slow walk through the market. The air was fragrant with the smell of sweet citrus and fresh cut flowers. People inspected colorful produce stocked high on the carts that lined the road, exchanging worn bills for their bounty before moving on. Stepping under the shade of the cart’s flimsy canopy, Hannibal carefully looked over the rows of cucumbers. Upon seeing him, the vendor warmly extended his hand which Hannibal shook firmly with a smile. The man reached under the cart and pulled out a hidden selection of vegetables and eagerly extended them towards Hannibal.

“_You are too generous, Emilio_,” Hannibal said in Spanish.

The vendor shook his head.

"_Nonsense_,” he responded. “_It is always such a pleasure to see you_.” 

Hannibal paid him more than necessary and thanked him again before arranging the cucumbers in the small mesh bag in his hand and turning back towards the thoroughfare. He scanned the faces in the crowd – searching – before moving to the flower stand across the cobblestone road. The bursts of color drew him in, the wooden structure dripping in vibrant pinks and purples.

Hannibal greeted the vendor and moved his nose closer to the orchids, closing his eyes as he breathed in their sweet scent.

“For the table by the front door?”

Hannibal opened his eyes at the sound of his voice, turning his head to find Will standing next to him. He was looking over the colorful petals, reaching out to gently touch one.

“The kitchen, I thought,” Hannibal answered as he motioned to the bag in Will’s hand with a quick nod of his head. “Were you successful?”

Will opened the bag hanging from his wrist and raised it towards their chests, inviting Hannibal to peer inside. Reaching in, Hannibal pulled out a pair of two wonderfully red tomatoes, connected at the top by a clipped green vine. He ran his thumb around the skin of one, feeling how it gently gave under his careful pressure.

“Perfect,” Hannibal said as he lowered them back inside the bag.

Will smiled softly and huffed, his eyes moving from the orchids to the meandering crowds. Hannibal gave the flowers in front of him one more quick glance before moving his eyes back to Will, watching as his partner scanned the people around them. The scar on his cheek was almost fully hidden by the dark beard which he’d started wearing thicker. Hannibal’s eyes moved to the spot behind Will’s ear, the soft skin fully visible as Will tended to keep his hair quite short these days.

It looked vulnerable and Hannibal felt his jaw tighten as he struggled not to place his lips there.

Instead his eyes drifted back to the nape of Will’s neck, shiny with perspiration from the morning sun. Hannibal stared at Will’s slick skin and watched as goosebumps suddenly rose. Will’s lips were slightly parted, his eyes wide as he continued to stare ahead of him; his chest had ceased its gentle rise and fall.

Hannibal followed his gaze, scanning the crowd until he spied what had caught Will’s attention.

An older man with a dark complexion and a wide brimmed hat covering his greying hair was slowly working his way through the crowd, his brown eyes scanning the wares and people of the market. His thick arms were bare and the top two buttons of his short sleeved shirt left undone. As the man continued his slow walk, Hannibal took Will’s hand and pulled, turning them both to walk in the opposite direction.

He could hear Will’s breathing close to his ear.

Hannibal walked them slowly back towards a nearby alley where – once they were out of sight – he released Will’s hand and led them through the neighboring streets slowly, his eyes scanning cars and rooftops. Neither of them spoke as they made their way back to the car. Will quickly reached his hand inside each of the wheel wells, fingers searching for any sort of tracking device while Hannibal did the same to the undercarriage and trunk.

When he was done, Will opened the doors and quickly looked through the backseat as Hannibal moved behind the wheel, starting the engine as Will came to sit at his side. He slowly pulled away from the curb and set a deliberate course for their isolated home.

“Should we be going back?” Will asked as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him. “Shouldn’t we just go?”

Hannibal seemed to consider his words before he responded. 

“We can gather our things and make arrangements,” he said. “However, we should be on our way by the end of the week.”

_The end of the week_, Will thought.

It seemed too far away. Why not now? Why not just get on the highway and keep driving? They always kept their passports (inscribed with false names) on them as well as a decent amount of cash for exactly this reason:

In case Jack Crawford ever managed to track them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Weit Weg" by Rammstein. 
> 
> I'm purposefully trying to keep the tags (including characters) vague as I'd like for the unfolding of this story to be a surprise. That being said, shit will get distressing but I'm a sucker for a happy ending so keep that in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

They were largely quiet the rest of the ride home, both of them keeping their focus on the road and traffic. Will’s jaw was tight, his eye brows slightly furrowed with an unspoken question on the tip of his tongue. He held it inside, trying to tell himself that he was overthinking things but he couldn’t stop the nagging feeling pulling at his stomach. Beside him, with his hands slightly grasping the steering wheel, Hannibal was as calm as ever.

Will had long ago learned that it took a lot to break Hannibal’s steadfast façade but if anything Will would have thought that the unexpected arrival of Jack Crawford would have at least resulted in a peaked eyebrow.

The unwelcome realization hit him as they pulled into their driveway. Will felt his blood rush to his feet in a cool wave.

He followed Hannibal inside and closed the door firmly behind him.

“You knew he was here.”

Hannibal placed his keys on the nearby table and turned to face him.

“Jack,” Will continued. “You knew he was here.”

Hannibal unpacked the vegetables from their bags, placing them in a large bowl on the counter.

“I was aware that Uncle Jack was in the country,” he said calmly. “I was not sure exactly where, however.”

Will stared at him, his mouth slightly open with shock.

“Hannibal,” he hissed loudly as he walked towards him. “Hannibal, what the fuck? How could you not tell me he was here?”

Hannibal finished arranging the produce in the bowl and straightened his posture, looking at Will with an infuriatingly calm expression.

“Jack is no longer a federal agent and lacks the power and resources of the United States government. Nevertheless, I have been keeping an eye on him but his recent activity suggests that this is a mere chance of fate rather than a coordinated plot to locate us.”

Will exhaled loudly, scarcely believing what he was hearing. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said. “Why would you keep this from me?”

Hannibal blinked slowly.

“Given the information I had it didn’t seem necessary to needlessly concern you.”

“’It didn’t seem necessary to needlessly concern me’?” Will repeated. “How – I can’t believe what I’m hearing. You’ve been ‘keeping an eye’ on Jack but haven’t shared any of this information with me?’

Hannibal opened his mouth to respond.

“Don’t you dare say that you didn’t offer up this information because I didn’t ask.”

Hannibal closed his mouth.

Will was struggling to articulate what he was feeling; his body was trembling with anger and confusion. In their time together following their fall into the Atlantic he had been content and even comfortable with Hannibal taking control; he stood by his side as Hannibal picked up documents, made travel arrangements, and moved them from house to house. Often times he would only ask where they were headed next and Hannibal always told him as much as he wanted to know.

Still, he couldn’t believe that Hannibal would keep something like this from him.

“Do you not trust me?” Will heard himself ask.

“Of course I do,” Hannibal responded without hesitation.

“Hannibal, then what? Help me understand,” Will said. “Do you not think that I can handle it? That I can’t help take care of us? I mean, Christ, what if I had just walked into him somewhere?”

Hannibal seemed to consider his words.

“You’re right,” he acquiesced. “I should have told you.”

Some of Will’s defenses dropped at the admission but he was still angry, still wanting more. As he looked at Hannibal, he put himself inside his mind.

“You’ve been doing this on your own for a long time,” Will said. “You’ve never had a partner in this; you’ve always been alone and you’re preparing to be alone again.”

Hannibal swallowed.

“Not as a result of my own wants,” he said. “Merely preparing.”

There was raw honesty in his voice.

In the last two years they had barely been out of each other’s sight. They’d tended to each other’s slowly healing bodies and fell asleep next to each other. They’d spent countless nights in run down motels while they searched for their next home, always opting for dwellings with two bedrooms and always leaving one unused. Will held Hannibal to his chest on nights he woke in a feverish sweat screaming for his sister.

They’d fallen into a dependent rhythm.

One night as they’d slipped into bed, Will had leaned over and wordlessly taken Hannibal’s mouth in a kiss. It was soft but not cautious and Will had felt Hannibal respond the moment their lips touched, as though he’d just been waiting for Will to reach out. Will had expected that it would have been strange - kissing a man – but his desire for Hannibal extended far beyond the physical. 

Hannibal had pushed him onto his back and settled between his legs. They’d rocked together, sharing breath, until they’d unraveled. The next morning, Will had woken feeling much as he had the night they’d crawled out of the ocean.

Reborn.

Alive.

At this moment though, he felt as he had in Baltimore when he’d drawn clocks at Hannibal’s behest. 

“Preparing?” Will echoed. “Do you really think I’d go back? Back to what? Back to Molly? Go back to the market right now and throw myself at Jack’s feet?”

Will came towards him and placed a soft hand on the side of Hannibal’s face.

“I’m here because I want to be,” he said. “You need to trust me.”

Hannibal smiled softly and took Will’s wrist in his hand, pulling his palm from his cheek.

“My trust in you is not in question,” he said.

Hannibal squeezed Will’s fingers and let their hands drop as he leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth.

“We’ll leave tomorrow,” he added. “There are several places we can go; we can discuss them over dinner.”

Will leaned back in, kissing him again. Hannibal’s hands moved to the side of Will’s neck, his thumbs rubbing the skin of his throat. One hand gripped Will’s neck harder while the other slid down his back and hooked around his waist, pulling their bodies flush. There was a sudden fervor in Hannibal’s touch, in the hard press of his fingers and lips. Will rocked their hips together and pulled Hannibal’s hands from him, lacing their fingers and leading him back towards their bedroom.

“Where will we go?” Will asked once they’d reached the edge of their bed.

Hannibal reached for the buttons of Will’s shirt and began to undo them as Will grabbed at Hannibal’s belt.

“Later,” Hannibal breathed.

They undressed quickly and fell back onto the bed, Hannibal positioning himself between Will’s parted thighs. They separated long enough for Hannibal to slick his fingers with lubricant and ease inside, Will’s hips arching up and off the mattress as he did. Hannibal wove his fingers into the hair at the top of Will’s head and drove himself home in one smooth thrust.

They inhaled the hot air between them.

Will rounded his hands around Hannibal’s shoulders as they moved, pulling him down closer so that their chests touched.

“You have to let me know you,” Will breathlessly whispered into Hannibal’s ear. “All of you.”

“Yes, darling,” Hannibal answered into the side of Will’s neck.

Hannibal’s lips closed around Will’s carotid artery as he came inside him with a final, deep push, his hips slowing to a stop. Will tightened his hold around Hannibal’s shoulders, feeling hot, wet breath on his neck. Will felt Hannibal’s heart hammer against his own chest. After a moment, Hannibal lifted his head and kissed the lobe of Will’s ear.

“Will you come inside me?” Hannibal whispered, his voice shaky.

Will hummed and pulled his hips away, wincing as Hannibal pulled out of him. He rolled them until Hannibal came to lay on his back, his knees bent and feet flat on the bed. Will reached for the lube and quickly slicked his throbbing, heavy cock, dipping his glistening hand between Hannibal’s legs and spreading the remainder in and around Hannibal’s body. Will grabbed one of Hannibal’s legs and wrapped it around his hip as he guided himself inside, gasping as the soft heat encompassed him.

Hannibal’s features tightened, his toes flexing as Will found a quick pace. Will knew Hannibal was oversensitive, that it must have hurt him, but he also knew that Hannibal enjoyed it. Will felt his muscles tightening, heat blooming in his pelvis as he increased his pace. Hannibal tightened his legs around Will as he began to come, pulling him in as deep as they could manage.

“Jesus,” Will groaned as he felt the strength leave his limbs.

Hannibal’s arms came up tight around Will and pulled him down, smearing sweat between their chests. When Will pulled his hips up, Hannibal followed, stopping him from pulling out.

“Not yet,” Hannibal said.

Will sighed and pushed back down. He laid flat on Hannibal’s body, feeling the older man’s fingers run up and down his back, until he softened and finally pulled away. Hannibal sighed as Will stretched, leaning down to kiss him before he stood.

“I’m going to shower,” Will whispered. “Do you want to join me?”

Hannibal smiled and slowly ran a hand through Will’s damp hair.

“You go,” he answered. “I will start dinner.”

Will nodded his head and pulled back, leaving Hannibal to walk into the bathroom. Will sighed, smiling at the soreness in his body as he turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray. He stood there, feeling Hannibal seep out of his body, thinking of where they may be two weeks from now - thinking that perhaps it was time to do what he wished he had done years ago in Baltimore.

He concentrated on the water running down his body and thought of the rain that night.

He thought of blood.

Will cleaned himself off and stepped out of the shower, running a towel through his hair before wrapping it around his waist and stepping back into the bedroom. His body went rigid as soon as he saw the large envelope and small black phone in the center of the meticulously made bed. He remained still as he opened his ears and listened for the sounds of chopping and sizzling. His nostrils flared as he searched for any scent of cooking meat.

He heard nothing.

He smelled nothing.

Hannibal was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of water dripping from his hair and splashing against the wood at his feet sounded thunderous as Will continued to stare at the envelope on the bed. Heat was rising up his neck, to the tips of his ears. He could feel the blood moving through his veins as he finally willed himself to take a step forward and reach down for the envelope. He opened it to find a tidy sum of wrapped bills and a thick, cream colored card. Moving the money aside with his fingers, he grasped the card and pulled it free, his hands shaking as he read it:

_My Dearest Will –_

_No apology will excuse my actions but I nevertheless beg you to trust in them. _

_I will contact you soon._

_All of my love,_

_H._

Will read it four times before his fingers started to dig into the sturdy stock of the card, the fine material threatening to tear as his hands tightened. Through gritted teeth he let the card drop back to the bed and picked up the flip phone. He thumbed his way through the contacts and was not at all surprised to find it empty. The entire phone was void save for a few built-in games. He gripped it hard in his hand and walked towards the front of the house, his towel slipping from his waist. He violently threw the door open and stepped naked into the fading light of day.

The car was gone.

“Motherfucker,” Will hissed as he turned to walk back inside.

Moving into the bedroom, he quickly threw on a pair of jeans and shirt before rummaging around their shared space. Hannibal’s most recent passport was gone along with the pocket knife he kept in his nightstand. A few of the hangers on Hannibal’s side of the closet were bare and one of the two large duffel bags they stored there was missing as well.

Will’s insides were tight, his entire body felt alight with fury, as though he could have levitated off the floor.

Hannibal was gone.

He’d left him. He’d left without telling him where he was going, what he was doing, or how long he would be gone.

He’d left him after having just apologized for not telling Will about Jack.

_He must be going to deal with Jack himself_, Will thought, which only angered him more. Hannibal didn’t trust him – didn’t believe Will to be capable of doing what needed to be done. After all of their time together – all of Will’s years of working directly from within the FBI – Hannibal didn’t believe Will intelligent or crafty enough to evade them.

Or he did and had disregarded Will’s wish that Hannibal be open with him.

In the end, it didn’t matter; the moment the nondescript black phone on the bed called out with its generic chirp, Will’s mind went blank in a cool rush. He opened the cheap, plastic clamshell and pulled it to his ear.

“Hannibal?”

“Will.”

In spite of all the anger that pulsed through him, Will was instantly relieved to hear his voice.

“Where are you?” Will asked.

He could hear the wind on the other end of the line.

“Forgive me, Will. I do not have much time.”

“Han - ”

He snapped his mouth shut tight with a grimace.

“Where are you?” he repeated, his voice hard.

“Beyond the driveway near the path leading up to the lake is a car with the keys in the driver’s side visor,” Hannibal continued, ignoring Will’s question. “In the glovebox you’ll find an address and schedules for departing trains. Please try to be on a train before sundown. There will be another car waiting for you at the station at which you arrive – keys in the same location as the first.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Will spit. “How could you do this? How could you just leave?”

“My actions have been unspeakably rude,” Hannibal said softly. “I hope to earn your forgiveness in the future but for now, please,”

_Do as I say. _

It remained unspoken but rang in Will’s ears regardless.

Will stood in their empty house with his fingers clenched around the phone. His eyes moved back over the money on the bed, on the closet he’d flung open.

“Are you in danger?” Will said more softly. “Are we? Is it Jack?’

There was a loud rustling on the other end of the line - sounds of revving engines and doors opening and closing.

“Later, my darling, I promise,” he said. “I must go. Will you go to the train?”

_No! _Will wanted to scream. He wanted the earpiece of Hannibal’s phone to shatter. He wanted to demand that he stay on the line – tell him that he wasn’t going any fucking where until Hannibal fully explained himself. He wanted Hannibal to stop calling him “darling”. He wanted, again, to furiously express his disbelief that Hannibal had done this.

He slammed the phone shut and threw it against the nearby wall.

Will stared at the pieces of broken plastic now scattered on the floor. He allowed himself a few more moments to marinate in his wretched anger before he grabbed the remaining duffel bag from the closet and started to pack. Aside from a few changes of clothes, his new passport and essential toiletries, he didn’t take anything else. As he zipped the bag closed he reached down for the card Hannibal had left him, taking the time to hold it in his hands.

He should destroy it – he should burn their entire house to the ground.

Instead, he tore the fine paper into four pieces and placed them on his tongue. Will closed his mouth and felt the weight of it – of the words – before he ground the material between his teeth and swallowed. 


End file.
